Yakarra Wiki
Dhinábu "wiki" Yakarra! (Visitors are warned that this wiki contains names and images of deceased persons.) Dhinábu "wiki" Yakarra! (Yakarra translation to be added) "Welcome to the Yakarra wiki. A wiki dedicated to collecting information about the Yakarra nation, culture and (most importantly) language." The Aim of this Wiki The Yakarra nation is the Australian nation in which the city of Brisbane is located. The nation lies between Caboolture and Beenleigh, and stretches as far west as Gatton. The purpose of this wiki is to record and revitalise the Yakarra language as well as be an educational hub for Yakarra culture and various surrounding nations. This wiki can be edited by anyone, but it is advised that those who do are to: * say what they added or edited * list their relevant sources * state what nation or culture (Australian or non-Indigenous) they identify with Pages and Preloads (The page preloads are still being generated. Please do not use preloads when this notice is being displayed.) To keep things as consistent as possible, it is advised that those who want to add pages use the preloads below. If a preload for your specific topic doesn't exist, please send a message to one of the bureaucrats. As always, please check before adding pages that a page in question does not already exist. Keep this in mind especially around Deceased pages. Language pages These pages are to contain information about a Yakarra word or phrase, its English translations, how it generally functions in a sentence and other related Yakarra words or phrases. * dhakan * bíki * ngay If the word is not yet standardised, the word has with an * asterisk before it: * *bàrkambàlam = yellow; a type of fungus If required, make sure to display the page's title as lowercase using the '''magic word. All information you need is on the preload page: text-align=left type=create preload=Template:Language_page/preload width=25 buttonlabel=Create a Language page break=yes default=(word here) Translation pages ''(This preload is still being generated. Please do not use this preload when this notice is being displayed.)'' These pages contain lists of Yakarra translations of an English word or phrase with a brief explanation on the usage of each individual Yakarra translation. This includes words that do not yet exist in the Yakarra language as well as suggested neologisms to be approved of by the Yakarra speakers and added to the lexicon. The Translation page is signified by the false namespace "'''English:" and the English word: * English:country * English:day * English:I Make sure to change the display title using the 'magic word so that it doesn't appear with "'English:" in the page's title. All information you need is on the preload page: text-align=left type=create preload=Template:Translation_page/preload width=25 buttonlabel=Create a Translation page break=yes default=English:(word here) Grammar pages Using the term "grammar" very loosely, these pages contain information about how the Yakarra language works; whether about phonology and orthography, lexical morphology, syntax, word order, punctuation or other functions of the Yakarra language. Culture pages These pages contain information about Yakarra culture or other nearby or relevant cultures. This may include rituals, traditions, kinship and marriage rules, songs and dance, Dreaming stories or other cultural topics. It is advised however that Dreaming sites be classified as Location pages. Location pages These pages contain information about specific locations within the Yakarra nation, including their native names, history from both Indigenous and non-Indigenous perspectives and their function or usage today. People pages These pages contain information about a significant person, be they native to the Yakarra nation, another famous Australian or non-Indigenous Australian relevant to Yakarra society or surrounding cultures. Be warned that these will be converted to Deceased pages once the individual has passed away. Deceased pages These pages contain information about a significant person who has passed away. The letters in the person's name (apart from the initials) are converted into numbers so that their name is not instantly recognised: For example: "John Smith" becomes "Deceased - J150814 S13092008". Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse